<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Care For You by marvelmademewrite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612659">Care For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelmademewrite/pseuds/marvelmademewrite'>marvelmademewrite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst City, F/M, and then we drive to the fucking cheese factory, anxiety taking over, mental health, pure fucking fluff, stress of work life, tooth rotting fuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:22:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelmademewrite/pseuds/marvelmademewrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Work becoming overly exhausting and stressful, which fuels your anxiety about having to talk to Bucky about your guys' future. Bucky the man of all our dreams, is beyond understanding and takes extra special care of you.</p><p>(Quite frankly, I gave myself diabetes with this one).</p><p>Based on this request: was wondering if you could do a Bucky x Reader fic where Bucky and the reader are in an established relationship and live together in an apartment. Reader isn't apart of the Avengers but she works for a hospitals daycare center. Reader struggles with depression and anxiety. She comes home one day after work and is really stressed cause taking care of babies is hard work. Bucky being the amazing bf he is notices right away and decides to pamper her throughout the evening. Basically I just want it super fluffy with Bucky doting on his love to help her destress after a long day.<br/>Also reader is short and plus sized with dark hair. If you could do this that would be awesome. I just need some fluffy Bucky taking care of his love</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Care For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if you’d like to buy me a coffee:<br/>https://ko-fi.com/marvelmademewrite</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another long day, and you were walking home trying to escape the crying of babies still ringing in your ears. It seemed like every single new human being that was under your care, at the hospital you worked at, was unhappy and wanted to cause you a massive headache. When you passed a crying baby you instantly groaned. Everywhere you looked there was a reminder of the overwhelming responsibility you had at work. With every cry you felt like you were failing at your job. It was exhausting. </p><p>What was worse was the fact that you and Bucky had been talking about settling down and starting a family soon. But with your work it was nothing you looked forward to. Being with Bucky was a dream come true. You still couldn’t believe the two of you were together. But nothing spiked your anxiety more than him talking about how cute babies were and what a sight it would be to see a mini you running around the apartment you two shared. How could you have a child of your own, though, knowing the stress it brings looking after one. You felt the tears stinging your eyes at the thought of having to tell him that you just didn’t see yourself having a child at this point in time. He’d be heartbroken. </p><p>You were brought out of your thoughts by your hair flipping violently with the wind. Huffing at yet another reason that was ruining your mood, you pulled your hat on to save face from the mess that was your hair. Although after the day you had, you couldn’t care less what you looked like. You sped up, passing the blur of lights and faces the street was filled with, trying to escape the world and hide in the safety of your apartment. </p><p>*****</p><p>As you closed the door behind you, the smell of garlic bread and spaghetti surrounded you and you released the breath you were holding for what felt like the entire walk back home. Bucky was obviously in the kitchen making dinner. You leaned against the door after undressing to give yourself a minute to gather your thoughts that were swirling and spiralling out of control. Trying to keep your cool, you headed for the kitchen. </p><p>“Hey, doll. I’m just about finished making dinner. You wanna set the ta-,” Bucky turned around and saw the look in your eye. He knew it. He once had that same look in his eyes. It was when he was recovering after everything he went through with Hydra. “Darling, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Hey. Nothing’s wrong. I’m just a little tired after work. It was a bit more busy than usual,” you tried to shrug your emotions and everything that was bubbling up inside like it was nothing. </p><p>“I know that look. You gotta talk to me, Plum,” he spoke gently. You couldn’t help the smile the nickname brought to your lips. But it didn’t reach your eyes. There was no lying to him. </p><p>Before you could open your mouth to speak, the tears spilled down your face. You couldn’t control the whole-body-throbbing sob that escaped your lips. Bucky was at your side before you could even blink. He held you in a tight embrace. His body warmth surrounding you and you knew that with him you were safe. You were safe to speak of your darkest fears and highest hopes. He always understood how your mind could lead your thoughts astray and make you think the worst. You were the one who helped him fight his demons, even though you had your own trying to overwhelm you at every point, throughout the day. He wasn’t always there to hold you when the worst hit home, but when he was, he held you in the same way he did now. It was the most heartfelt embrace you ever experienced in your life. </p><p>“C’mere. Sit down. It’s ok my lil plum. What happened? Talk to me,” he encouraged you to speak. </p><p>“It’s nothing. The babies have just been extra needy lately...they cry all the time. It’s never ending,” you hiccupped, “I don’t..can’t calm them and they keep crying. Sometimes I-I think I’m n-no good at this job..and you want-t-to start a family an-and have a baby,” you couldn’t speak anymore. The stress from the past few weeks has been building up and the dam broke. You shook in Bucky’s embrace whilst he held you close. </p><p>“Babygirl, why haven’t you told me any of this before? If I had known the pressure I was putting you in, when you already feel so stressed with this job, I wouldn’t have kept at it. Yeah, a child would be an amazing thing to happen to us, but if you’re not ready then that’s ok. I understand. What’s more important to me is, you. I want to know that you’re alright. I never want you to feel overwhelmed by all this. If you feel that way, please talk to me,” his soft voice soothed the tears to a stop. He was so genuine your darkest thoughts could never convince you he was lying. </p><p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to disappoint you because I know how much you’ve been through. I know that retiring from the action and settling down is something you want. When I think that I can’t give you that, well, it breaks my heart,” you confessed. He pulled you into him even more and placed a gentle kiss on the top of your head. </p><p>“As long as I have you by my side, I am the happiest and luckiest man alive. Now , come on. Dinner’s getting cold,” he pulled you up and started leading you to the kitchen table. </p><p>You sat down at the table whilst Bucky gushed around you, bringing the food and setting the table. He was unbelievable sometimes and you thanked your lucky stars for landing yourself the greatest guy under the sun. </p><p>You both dove into your food as soon as he sat down, you didn’t even realise how hungry you were. As you guys ate Bucky told you about his day and the antics he had to deal with whilst at work at Stark Tower. You enjoyed listening to the stories he told you about his teammates. It made it even better since you knew them all and saw them every once in a while when Tony decided to throw some crazy, Gatsby-like party. Once you were finished, you both discarded the dishes and Bucky led you to the sofa. He picked up the remote and searched netflix for your favourite movie, and after doing so wrapped you up in one of the blankets that hung over the back of the sofa. You snuggled and tried to keep your mind blank in order to relax. You heard the dishes clinking as Bucky put them in the dishwasher, but before you could get up to go help him, he was already back at your side. He sat down and pulled you onto his lap. As you snuggled into him, he leaned back until he was lying down with you resting on his chest.<br/>
You were dozing off by the end of the movie and you knew Bucky didn’t have the heart to wake you if he thought you might fall asleep. He kept rhythmically stroking your back. His even breathing, sending you into a comfort you haven’t felt before. And before you knew it, sleep did overtake you.</p><p>*****</p><p>You awoke to Bucky shifting under you. Your eyes fluttered open and you saw Bucky grimace realising he awoke you. </p><p>“M’sorry, plum. I think Steve is calling me and I don’t want him to worry that something’s happened. It’s the fifth time in the last fifteen minutes,” he sighed. You couldn’t help the heartfelt chuckle at the thought of Bucky’s best friend losing his mind because he wasn’t picking up the phone. Their friendship always inspired you. They’d die protecting one another. </p><p>“S’ok,” you whispered. You tried to push off Bucky as he answered the phone, but he stopped you, tightening his embrace on you and pulling you back down onto his chest. You didn’t protest, simply melting into him. As Bucky assured Steve that the both of you were fine and safe, you traced patterns on his chest through the thin fabric of his red henley. Seeing him in the damned shirt, always made you think back to all the times you wore it and he’d chase you around the apartment, trying to get it back. And since you were no match for the super soldier, it didn’t take him long to catch you and in turn cover every single naked piece of your skin with kisses.</p><p>You didn’t even realise when Bucky had hung up.You did notice him begin to sit up and grab both your thighs as he stood up. He carried you into the bathroom and placed you on the counter next to the sink. You watched him move around the space. First, he turned on the hot water and started to fill the tub with bubbles. Then, he went on to bringing your basket of bath bombs, courtesy of him, to you so you could pick which one you wanted to use. Once you picked it, he replaced the basket and started to pull your hair away from your face. He was being so gentle taking care of you. He washed your face and helped you down. Once you were ready to step into the tub, he held your hand and made sure you settled down safely. He stepped out of the bathroom to quickly grab you a glass of wine, your favourite book and the little portable speaker you guys brought for the bathroom. </p><p>After all the stress you had been going through, you never thought you could be this relaxed, ever again. </p><p>*****<br/>
After your bath, you wandered into the bedroom and found that Bucky was already lounging on the bed waiting for you. The smile you gave him was genuine this time. You couldn’t think about all the things that had stressed you out anymore. They were far gone and the only thing you were thinking about, is how much love you had for your boyfriend.<br/>
“You coming to bed, or are you just gonna stand there gawking?” the smirk evident in his voice, you wouldn’t even have to look at him to know it was plastered on his face.<br/>
“You outdid yourself tonight. Thank you, for being so caring and looking after me,” you spoke softly still leaning on the door frame of the bedroom, “you are so good to me, and sometimes I still can’t believe you’re all mine.”<br/>
“Well, doll I’m not going anywhere. So you’re stuck with me forever now,” he said whilst crawling off the bed and approaching you, “now, will my best girl come and cuddle with me in bed or am I going to have to carry her there?”<br/>
“Sometimes I think you have a smarter mouth than Sam.”<br/>
“Ouch, that one hurt doll, and here I thought that I was the one that you want,” he winked at you whilst grabbing both your hands and leading you to the bed. Once the two of you settled, he pulled you into his side so that you rested your head on his chest. His heartbeat lulling you into the best sleep you’ve had in weeks.<br/>
He knew how to care for you and help you with the stress when things got tough. You two were the perfect team. The only team that mattered. Because you pulled each other through, no matter what it took.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! Leave kudos and comment if you liked it. I'd love to hear what you guys think. Plus one can never learn enough from constructive criticism!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>